


baby dragon's profiles

by optimusprime100



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Art, Transformers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/optimusprime100/pseuds/optimusprime100
Summary: i will add info later





	baby dragon's profiles

Name: Delta  
type: star/fire dragon  
Age: 1002  
Planet: Dragon world   
Cybertronian: yes

| 

Name: Flame  
type: fire dragon  
Age: 1002  
Planet: Dragon world   
Cybertronian: yes

| 

Name: Peter  
type: diamond dragon  
Age: 1002  
Planet: Dragon world   
Cybertronian: yes

| 

Name: miny  
type: hunt dragon  
Age: 1002  
Planet: Dragon world   
Cybertronian: yes  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
  
  


Name: Polly  
type: ice dragon  
Age: 1002  
Planet: Dragon world   
Cybertronian: yes

| 

Name: sunny  
type: gold dragon  
Age: 1002  
Planet: Dragon world   
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: lighting

| 

Name: blackjack  
type: dark dragon  
Age: 1002  
Planet: Dragon world   
Cybertronian: yes

| 

Name: happy  
type: star/ice dragon  
Age: 1002  
Planet: Dragon world   
Cybertronian: yes  
  
Name: jet  
type: dark dragon  
Age: 1002  
Planet: Dragon world   
Cybertronian: yes  
  


| 

Name: rain  
type: star/light dragon  
Age: 1002  
Planet: Dragon world   
Cybertronian: yes

| 

Name: star blaze  
type: ice dragon  
Age: 1004  
Planet: Dragon world   
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: ice

| 

Name: wildfire  
type: fire dragon  
Age: 1002  
Planet: Dragon world   
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: fire  
  
Name: Viper  
type: healing dragon  
Age: 1002  
Planet: Dragon world   
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: healing

 

| 

Name: Venom  
type: lighting dragon  
Age: 1004  
Planet: Dragon world   
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: lighting

| 

Name: cooler  
type: ice dragon  
Age: 1004  
Planet: Dragon world   
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: ice 

|  


End file.
